This invention came about to satisfy the need of pet owners and veterinarians to assist in the maintenance and monitoring of health of pets through urine analysis.
This invention provides an easy and simple solution to the collection of urine and directs it to a germ free container for either instant analysis through the use of test strips or the complete containment of a sample to be sent to a medical testing lab.
The urine collection device of this invention has primary usage in the dry cat waste elimination system described and claimed in my prior patent application referred to above, and can be used by the pet owner in the confines of his home or by the professional veterinarian at his hospital with equal ease. If used by the pet owner it will allow a continuous periodic check of at least 5 of the most common animal conditions that are monitored:
1. P H level
2. Glucose
3. Protein
4. Ketones
5. Bilirubin